1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an information processing apparatus, a method, and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus has been known that detects an emergency signal of an earthquake early warning system or an emergency warning system transmitted via a radio wave broadcast such as FM radio to indicate it to a user. Such an apparatus is kept receiving the radio wave broadcast at a minimum volume, and once a specific alarm sound indicating an emergency signal is detected in the radio wave broadcast, it increases the volume to a certain volume to indicate that the emergency signal has been issued. Among such apparatuses already on the market, a has the weight of 500 g or less so that a user can bring it when making a journey or a business trip.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an apparatus that reproduces a chime sound whose volume is increased to a predetermined level when detecting an earthquake early warning system signal in a radio wave broadcast from an FM radio broadcast station set by a user beforehand.
However, a conventional method has a problem that an emergency signal cannot be received if a user who brings an apparatus capable of detecting an emergency signal goes out of the receivable range of a broadcast station set beforehand.